I'll Stand By You
by xhaliemax
Summary: (based on the serie violetta) Their all 19/20 now their are living their lives and start to get famous. Leon and Violetta are still togheter. but what if one night changes everything for them. what will they do? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please R&R. Hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Summary:** **( based on the series Violetta) there all grown up and 19/20 now. Leon and Violetta are still dating together. But what if one night changes everything for them. What will they do? And how will their friends cope it?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I might be pregnant...**

_Violetta's pov_

_Here I am, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy tests. I can feel tears stream down my cheeks. How can this happen. It was just one time and we were save. I mean he used protection. I don't know what to do if I´m pregnant. And besides Leon has his whole life planned out I don´t want to ruin it. And what about my dad, he´s going to have a heart attack or worse. I don´t know how to tell him he totally freaked out when he heard that Leon and I where dating. And now I might be pregnant with his child. I hear the timer go off and at the same time I hear a knock on the door._

''Villu, are you in here?'' I hear Francesca say

''are you ok?'' Camilla asked. I got up and opened the door I had red and puffy eyes. They looked at me and asked ''what happened? They come in and lock the door. There was a long silence

I broke the silence and said ''I have a big problem''

'' what is it? '' Francesca asked with a confused look

'' Did Leon break up with you '' Camilla said

'' NO, of course not. But its bigger then that '' I gave out a sigh and now they looked worried.'' I… think I'm… p-p-pregnant .

_I watched Francesca and Camilla stood their shocked didn't know what to say until Francesca broke the silence_

'' do you know for sure. Did you take a test ''

'' I did take 3 but I can't look at it '' I pointed at the table

'' do I need to look at it '' Camilla asked. I just nodded.

_She walked over to the table and looked at it then looked at me '' what does it say? I asked her worried_

'' well….

'' WELL WHAT! '' Francesca shouted

'' Francesca calm down your not the one who is maybe pregnant '' I looked then at Camilla '' so? ''

'''2 came negative and 1 came positive ''

'' so now I still don't know if I'm pregnant. so What now? '' I gave out a sigh and sit down on the floor.

'' you need to tell Leon and go to the doctor '' Francesca said.

'' NO WAY. I said quickly. I can't tell Leon it will ruin his life I can't do that to him ''

'' But he needs to know he is the father after all '' Camilla said

'' But still we don't even know if I'm pregnant ''

'' look if he doesn't know it in a few days we will tell him '' Francesca said carefully

'' Okay, I will tell him '' I mumbled. It didn't take long and I was crying. Francesca and Camilla came to me and started to comfort me.

'' everything will be okay villu '' Francesca said while comforting me.

'' yeah maybe you're not even pregnant '' Camilla said

'' what if I am, I mean I don't even know how to be a mom ''

'' you're going to be a great mom '' Camilla said

'' and Leon is going to be a great dad '' Francesca fill in

'' we need to go are you going to be okay? '' they asked me

'' yeahh '' I said with a fake smile '' and thanks ''

'' anytime '' they said and walked out

_I stood up and started to clean up. But suddenly I heard my phone go off. I picked it up and it was Leon so I answered _

'' hello ''

'' hey, I was just calling to make sure you are okay, you seemed distracted today ''

'' yeah, I'm fine ''

'' violetta you don't have to lie to me ''

'' Leon, I'm really fine. So you can stop worrying about me ''

'' okay, do you want to go to the movies later ''

'' yeah, sure ''

'' Okay, I'll pick you up later bye ''

'' bye '' _I hang up and I thought that was my change to tell him I might be pregnant I also could do it over the phone but I think I should do it personal_

_I was in my room looking for a outfit to where for my date whit Leon suddenly Angie came in._

'' Violetta, are you ready for math? ''

'' can we do something else, I hate math you know that ''

'' but you need to do it eventually ''

I gave out a sigh '' you're right, but let's get over with it ''

* * *

30 minutes later

'' Angie can I ask you something? ''

'' sure ''

'' how old was mom when she was pregnant with me ''

'' uuuhh, I think 20 why?

'' oh no reason '' I said quickly

'' Violetta I know you're lying. So tell me now why ''

'' okay '' I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed '' I think I….. m- might be p-p-pregnant ''

'' violetta I… I… I don't know… what to… say, do you know for sure did you take a test. '' she asked

'' I took 3 but 2 came negative and 1 positive ''

'' oh okay, we need to take you to the doctor and then we find out. Does Leon know. Did you tell him did you tell anyone? '' she asked overreacted.

'' Angie, Angie, calm down Francesca and Camilla know it and no I didn't tell Leon yet ''

'' well you're going to tell him right I mean he is the father after all right he is the father ''

'' of course he is. But what am I going to do if I'm pregnant. I can't have a child. I'm still a child ''

'' violetta everything is going to be okay. So when did it happen? ''

'' ANGIE! Is none of your business '' I said while throwing a pillow at her.

'' I'm going to be a sort of grandmother '' she said happy

'' duh your mu aunt '' I laughed

'' okay now can we go on with math '' she asked

* * *

Leon's pov

_I can tell Violetta is something hiding from me but I can't tell what. It just worries me, she acts different lately. Maybe she is just stressing about something but that can't it be because she would talk to me about it. I guess I should find out later._

3 hours later

After the movies at violetta's house.

'' violetta are you sure you're okay because you've been not yourself lately. You know you can tell me everything '' I said with concerned face and voice.

'' actually Leon, I need to tell me something '' she said

'' what is it '' I looked worried at my girlfriend. I didn't know what she was going to say I hope she's not breaking up with me.

'' I….. I… might b-be… p-p-pregnant. ''

**What do you think?**

**Is Violetta pregnant?**

**How will Leon take it?**

**find out in the next chapter. I will upload it soon.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry guys but it took me forever to write this chapter. but i have it now so hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Previously: Violetta found out that she might be pregnant. she's afraid and didn't know how to tell Leon. She told Angie and eventually Leon too but how will he react?**_

* * *

**Violetta's POV**

_After I told Leon that I might be pregnant I felled relieved. I finally got it out of me. But Leon is still shocked he didn't say anything he looked pale. I was walking around my room panicking. After a while Leon finally broke the silence and walked towards me. He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes._

"d-do y-you mean with a child?'' _he asked me_

"well do you know any others… of course with a child''

"but wait what do you mean with might be'' _he looked confused at me_

"well I took 3 pregnancy's tests and 2 came negative and 1 positive''

"but when… how…

"last month remember"

"so how do we know if you're pregnant?''

"I need to go to the doctor and find out''

"OMG. If you're pregnant I'm going to be a dad'' _he said with a big smile on his face_.

"wait you're not mad.'' _I said surprised with tears in my eyes_.

"why should I be Villu, There might be a little me or you in your belly" _he said while pulling me into a tight hug._

"I tought you were going to leave me"

"why would you think that" _he lifted my chin up with one hand and looked me in the eyes._ "I would never leave you. I'm happy. And I'm glad that if I'm going to have a child it's with you.

"really?"

"Yeah and if you're pregnant I will stand by you_" And_ _with that he kissed me gently on the lips_

"Thank you Leon"

"so anyway who else does know?"

"Francesca, Camilla and Angie"

"and when are you going to tell your dad?"

"I don't know. I can't tell him yet. He's going to have a heart attack. Plus he's on a Business trip."

"Don't worry I'm going to stand next to you when you tell him''

"your too sweet for me"

"that's because I love you and I care about you" "do you want something"

"I just want you to hold me"

"anything for you"

_We were lying on my bed. My head rested on Leon's chest. I could hear his heartbeat fats. His arm was around my waist. And the with the other arm he just played with my hair. I soon drifted to sleep and he too._

* * *

**Next morning**

_I woke up from the sunlight that was shining through my curtains. I tried to sit up but I feel a strong around my waist pulling me back. I turned around and saw Leon. He looks cute when he's sleeping. I pulled slowly his arm off me what makes him turn around. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed when I came out I saw Leon sitting behind the piano playing some tunes. He looked up to me and give me a smile. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek._

"Hey"

"Good morning to you too"

"Hey can you come with me to the doctor today?"

"Sure" He puts his arm around my shoulder. "are you nervous?"

"Yes of course I am" _I'm so glad I have Leon in my life. He is always there for me and I always feel happy and safe around him. I'm just glad That if I'm pregnant I'm pregnant with his child._

"villu, when is the appointment?"

"11 am why?"

"because it's 10.45 am right now"

"oh no c'mon" _I grabbed his arm and rushed out of the house and went to the hospital once we got there we waited in the waiting room_

"Violetta Catsillo the doctor can see you now" _the nurse told me._

"Thank you" _I said. We walked on to the doctor's room we saw a blonde young womansitting behind a desk she greeted us and we sat down._

"so why did you come here"

"well did you take a home pregnancy test"

"yes, actually 3 but 2 came negative and 1 positive. So I wanted to know if I'm pregnant or not."

"Okay. I will just take some tests and then I will check if you're pregnant or not."

_20 minutes later_

"I have the results of the tests."

"so am I pregnant or not?"

**…. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously: Violetta and Leon went to the doctor to find out if Violetta's

pregnant.

"so am I pregnant?"

"The results came back positive so yes you are pregnant, you are 6 weeks

along. so we can make an appointment for an ultrasound"

"okay. but I don't understand why i got 2 negative"

"It can happen. If you take it too late. or you were too hormonal. It happens to

alot of girls"

After we made an appointment Leon and I got to the car. in the car was

it silence until Leon broke it.

"Villu, are you ok?"

"yeah, i'm fine"

"you don't have to lie to me"

"Leon I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to be a mom. I'm too young to

raise a baby I'm going to be a horri..."

As soon as I realize i was cut off by Leon. He gave me a passionation kiss. we

pulled apart and he looked me in the eyes"

"you're going to be a great mom. the best"

"you think so?"

"I know so"

* * *

Violetta arrives home and she was alone. she heard her phone vibrate

and picked it up.

V: Hello?

F: hey it's me Fransesca,

V; hey what's wrong?

F: can I come over, i need to tell you something?

V: yeahh, sure

F: okay see you in 10 min

The telephone conversation ends and Fransesca arrived they went up

to Villu's room.

"so tell me what's wrong"

"I did something horrible"

"what did you do?"

"Ikisseddiego"

"what, Please slow down"

"okay well... I kissed Diego"

"YOU WHAT?!. Fran you're dating Marco, How can you do this to him and

why did you kissed Diego?"

"Because. Marco and I are lately only arguing. and Diego whas there for mehe

was being sweet and caring. and Then it just happend"

"so, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I think i'm going to break up whit him"

"and you are going to date Diego?"

"i don't know i first need to focus on Marco"

"okay well if you're wnat to date Diego I'm happy for you"

"thanks Villu, so how did it go by the doctor?"

"I'm pregnant"

"oh villu, If YOU need anything I'm here for you. how far are you"

"6 weeks"

"Hey are you going to help me write a song in the studio"

"yeahh, sure c'mon"

* * *

they went to the studio and spend 2 hours on writing a song.

"Finally done"

"yeah, now you sing it"

"okay"

Fransesca began to sing Aprendi a desir adios

Miro fijo hacia el horizonte

Doy un paso más

Hay que empezar a vivir a favor del tiempo

Detrás de mí, queda el pasado y todo fue real

Ya tengo un sueño que seguir

Esto es lo que siento

Hace falta valor para decir

Todo es posible

Busco en mi destino

Un sueño mágico

Porque yo aprendí a decir adiós

No voy a rendirme

Sigo mi camino siendo lo que soy

Porque yo aprendí a decir adiós

Hace falta valor para decir adiós

Siento que es el momento

En el que debo decidir

Para avanzar un paso más

Y alcanzar mis sueños

(Sueño mágico)

Recordar mis primeras canciones

Para ir por más

Contigo haré sin descansar

Porque este es mi tiempo

Hace falta valor para madurar

(Falta valor) para despegar

(Falta valor) para decir

Todo es posible

Busco en mi destino

Un sueño mágico

Porque yo aprendí a decir adiós

No voy a rendirme

Sigo mi camino siendo lo que soy

Porque yo aprendí a decir adiós

Hace falta valor para decir

Todo es posible

Busco en mi destino

Un sueño mágico

Porque yo aprendí a decir adiós

No voy a rendirme

Sigo mi camino siendo lo que soy

Porque yo aprendí a decir adiós

Hace falta valor para madurar

(Falta valor) para despegar

(Falta valor) para decir adiós

V: that was good

F: thanks

* * *

They all were at the studio except for Francesca

V: so why do you want to see us.

Marco: Because I want you all to help me with something

B: what?

Marco: I want to Propose to Fran

V&D: WHAT?!

Everyone looks at them confused

Marco: I want to propose to Fran. is that a problem?

D: wellll...,. don't you think it's too soon

V: yeahh, You two are just so... so..

D:YOUNG

V: yeahh that

Marco: no I think it's the right time

D: okay.. uuhhm... Villu can I talk to you?

V: yeahh we need to talk

* * *

they go out an go in a music room

D: he can't propose to her after what happened

V: i know, she would break up with him and instead he is going to propose

D: well why don't we go tell hi now about you know what

V: we can't we promised Fran that we wouldn't say anything

D: okay then i say it

V: no she is going to hate you. she would break up with him...

before she could end Leon and Camilla walked in

C: why should she break up with Marco?

L: yeah why?

D&V: well... uuuhm...

V: hey maybe you should tell them

D: I don't think so

L: tell what

D&V: NOTHING,

D: it's nothing

C: guys just tell us

D&V: Fine

V: but don't tell anyone

L&C: okay

V:Francesca was going to break up with Marco

L&C: why?

V&D : let us finish

D: because Fran and I kissed

L&C: WHAT?!

C:that doesn't sound like Fran

V: I know but still they kissed and that's why Marco can't propose to Fran

L: Okay but we don't have time he is going to propose now she is on her way

V&D: WHAT

D: we need to stop them

* * *

They Ran to the others when they see Fran arrive And Marco Began to sing

Entre tu y you

When he was done he got on one knee and pulled a box out

Marco: Francesca I know that we had a lot of fights the last time but what i do

know is that i love you and i want to spent my whole life whit you will you do me

the honor of becoming my wife

Fran: *she closed the box* I'm sorry but no,

B,M,N,F,L: WHAT!?

Fran: I can't be with you anymore

Marco:why?

Fran: because when we where fightig i kissed someone else.

Everyone who didn't know stoof there shocked and the rest stoof ther awkward.

Marco:WHAT! WHO?

Fran:it doesn't matter

Marco: no tell me NOW who it is

Fran:...

D: ME

Marco: WHAT HOW COULD TOU DO THIS TO ME I TOUGHT WE WERE

BEST FRIENDS.. BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG YOU ARE DEAD TO ME.

He was about to punch Diego but Francesca stopped him

Fran: MARCO STOP IT! it's not him fault, we where always fighting and he

was there for me, he cared about me.

Marco: well i care about you too

Fran: i tought you didn't, and I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you

Marco: FINE, I'M OUT OF HERE

and with that he walks away. Camilla & Violetta walked up to Francesca

and comfort her.

C:hey, you did the right thing

F: i know but i feel bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

**sorry if my English sucks**

**Previously: Francesca broke up with Marco.**

* * *

**Violetta's POV **

_I woke up woth a huge smile on my face today i had my first ultrasound. I just hope that my baby is healty. Leon on the other side is stressed he keeps hopibg that the baby is healty. On the otherside i'm panicking my dad is coming home tommorow from his bussines trip what do i need to tell him hi dad when you where gone i got pregnant woth Leon's baby. He will kill me. But i need to tell or else he is going to find out by himself, i mean i have bad morning sickness and i'm already showing, i hope that he sees that i'm old enough to have a child._

A: villu, are you awake?

V: yeah angie i'm awake

A:sooo, are you excited?

V: what do you think, i couldn't sleep. What if the baby isn't healty?

A: villu everything is going to be fine now you need to calm down because the stress isn't good for the baby.

* * *

***ding dong***

A: i'll get it ajd you get ready

She walks down the stairs towards the door she opens it to be greeted by leon

A: hey Leon, come in villu is upstairs gettong ready

L: thank you

A: so how are you holding up with everything?

L: i'm fine just nervous

* * *

**After a few minutes violetta came downstairs**

L: are you ready to go?

V: yeahh, bye Angie

A: bye, and tell me after how it was

*at the hospital*

V; why are you so nervous?

L: pretty much i couldn't sleep. wait how do you know?

V: because you squeeze my hand pretty tight.

L: oh i'm sorry babe.

V: it's okay, I just hope that our baby is healthy.

L:me too

N: Violetta Castillo

V: yeah

N: the doctor can see you know

V:okay thank you

D: hi i'm Wren Kingston I'm going to help you trhrough this pregnancy

V&L:hi

D: so lets see your baby now. Just lift you're shirt a little up,

**I hold Leon hand tight I just hope everything is okay**

D:this might be a litttle cold

**He puts gell on my belly**

D:Now lets see if you're baby is healthy.

* * *

D: or babies

V&L: WHAT!

D: congratulaions you're having twins, i'm going to get a piture

L: we're having twins

V: I know

L: i'm just glad they are both healthy

V: that's why i'm already showing so much, i feel fat

L: You're not fat you're pregnant and your beautiful,

**they kiss **

**Leon gets a call**

**L:hello**

**L: oh hey Andres**

**L: okay we will be there in 2 hours then bye**

**They end the conversation**

L: we need to be at the studio in 2 hours Antonio want to say something

V:okay but we have 2 hours so want to go to my place

L: sure

* * *

V: Dad what are you doing here?!

G: I live here

V: no, I mean you where supose to come back tommorow

G: well i wanted to suprise you and everyone else. don't i get a hug

~villu went to her dad and hugged him and the Angie came in

A: German! what are you doing here

G: okay i get the same reaction from everyone

A: no i mean you are early back

G: yeah i wanted to suprise you all,

V: well Leon and i will be in my room

* * *

~in violetta's room~

V:what now!?

L: just tell him i'm sure he will take it well

V:no no no i can't tell him first he will take me out of this country and then he will kill me

L: you're 20 you old enough ti make you're own decissions he can't tell you what to do anymore he need to see that tou are all grown up

V: you're right

L: so tou're going to tell him

V: yes, but not know i'm not ready yet

L: tou just tell him when you're ready. And when you're going to tell him i'm standing next to you

V: you're to good for me but now we need to go to the studio

L: yeah are you ready

V: c'mon

* * *

~at the studio the boys are talking with each other while villu, cami and fran are talkin~

V: so how is it going with you and diego

F: we are taking it slow but it's going great

C:hey why do you think Antonio wanted to see us

F: i have no idea

V:well we find out soon

C:i hope it's nothing bad?

~then all the teachers walk in~

A:okay evryone gather around, i have something to tell you guys

C:is it bad news


End file.
